


Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (or maybe), 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Spencer stared confusedly at his best friend, and his mouth twisted into a frown.  "I don't understand.  You bought me new clothes to wear tonight?  Why?"</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**. Of the few I said likely to be a long-ish one-shot when posted, this is one of them.
> 
> I have this labelled as an AU, but at the same time... it's more like canon divergence since things still go the same way? It's hard to explain. Long story short for now: Hotch and Reid became thick as thieves while attending the same high school in Virginia. (;
> 
> This preview is set after they're both in college, and there is still a slight age gap but less than ten years.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoy~

Spencer stared confusedly at his best friend, and his mouth twisted into a frown.  "I don't understand.  You bought me new clothes to wear tonight?  Why?"

With a sigh, Aaron laid down the purple button-up shirt and the khakis, as well as the light blue and purple-striped tie.  "I hate to break it to you, Spence, but most of the clothes in your closet are atrocious, and half of them would be baggy on  _me_.  We're going somewhere really nice tonight, and I was out looking for something for myself when I saw this and immediately thought of you.  I know you're not a fan of purple, but I've always thought you looked good in it.  It also brings out the green in your eyes." _  
_

There were far too many things Spencer could  _not_ respond to, given he was trying his best not to blush at the thought of Aaron noticing something that peculiar.  So instead he settled on retorting petulantly, "I don't have that many baggy clothes.  And I doubt any would be baggy on you."

"Spencer, you're wearing a baggy sweatshirt right now," Aaron snorted, and he was suddenly in motion, walking across the living room.  Spencer was startled and stumbled in an effort to follow him.

"It's  _your_ sweatshirt, Aaron.  And what's weird about liking it to be a little large?  It's comfortable, and all I'm doing is reading."  As Aaron entered his bedroom, he stopped short.  "Are you seriously about to do what I think you're doing?"

Aaron opened Spencer's closet door before pausing to glance over his shoulder at the younger man, eyes doing a quick sweep up and down.  "I've been looking for that sweatshirt.  I thought Haley had it," the dark-haired man murmured before turning forward again, thankfully just in time to miss Spencer tensing at the blonde's name.  He wrapped his arms around his stomach as disappointment nestled behind his ribs, and his heart wrenched painfully.

"Sorry," he murmured.  "I'll clean it and give it back to you this evening."

The older man lifted a hand in a gesture Spencer knew meant it wasn't necessary.  "I was only looking for it because I knew you liked to wear it."  Spencer's breath caught in his throat at the admission, and he hugged himself tighter as Aaron made a triumphant noise and pulled out a dark blue sweater.

And then his throat and mouth went dry as the dark-haired man tugged off his shirt in a fluid movement, causing Spencer to avert his gaze.  He'd seen Aaron shirtless countless times, yet the sight never ceased to throw him off-kilter.  He could feel his face growing hot, and he willed his blush away as he noticed his best friend pulling on the sweater out of the corner of his eye.  He looked up just as Aaron faced him and spread his arms, quirking a brow and smirking.  "You were saying?"

Aaron had been correct; the sweater  _was_  a little too large for him.  But even so, Aaron still looked handsome, the deep blue striking against his skin.  "I... you were right," he reluctantly admitted, his lips turning up just the slightest bit at the corners.

Dark brown eyes sharpened for a moment, and Spencer could see the question Aaron wanted to ask.  But when the other man opened his mouth, what came out was, "How angry do you think Haley would be if I showed up in this tonight?"

Spencer didn't know how, but it made him laugh.  Then again, he was fairly certain Aaron Hotchner knew him better than he knew himself. He was still trying to figure out if that was as good a thing as he once thought.


End file.
